dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyans (SSJJ)
The once known warrior race, known as the Saiyans continue to live in through the series of Dragon Ball. Types Universe 7 Saiyans ' Ancient Saiyans ' Ancient Saiyans existed long ago and possessed completely different ki and power, but still had the ability to transform into Super Saiyan, and Great Ape. Notable ancient Saiyan is Maraditz and Yamoshi - the Original Super Saiyan Devil and original Super Saiyan God respectively. ' Pre-Age 1300/Modern Saiyans ' The original Saiyan race was created by an unknown Supreme Kai and they were a naturally aggressive warrior race. All Universe 7 Saiyans were brought to near extinction by Frieza under orders of Beerus. However, several survivors remained. ' Earthling Hybrids ' While the Full-Blooded species have been brought to near-extinction - Goku and Vegeta have procreated with Earthlings and resulted in Saiyan-Earthling Hybrids. ' Tribrids ' In Future Trunks' Future - Future Gohan and wed Cus of the present timeline after she was sent by the Grand Minister to assist the Time Patrol, and they had a daughter whom is an Angel/Saiyan/Earthling Tribrid. ' Bio-Android ' Through advanced Saiyans, advanced clones of Saiyans were created known as Bio-Androids. ' Core Person Hybrid ' While such variation of Hybrid is unusual and possibly impossible by nature characters such as Fused Zamasu and Infinite Zamasu easily fit into this category. ' Post-Age 1300/Future Saiyans ' The Saiyan race was brought back from extinction by a Supreme Kai from Age 1300. These Saiyans were mostly the same such as; the ability to turn Great Ape, Super Saiyan, and desire to fight stronger opponents. However, there are some biological differences to their previous versions and are often called Evolved Saiyans. The "Evolved" Saiyans have the ability to control their Great Ape form and they can regenerate their tail if they desire to. However, their tail is nothing more than Appendage to enable the Great Ape transformation as their power is no different without than it is with it. The some Saiyans can even learn to utilise an ability called Great Ape power which enables to use all the strength and power in their Great Ape form in their Saiyan form. Unlike the previous Saiyans - these Saiyans can have irises although it is rare. Universe 6 Saiyans ' Evolved Saiyans ' The Saiyans of Universe 6 evolved to point that they no longer need their tails. They are more heroic species and can no longer enter the Great Ape form. They display the ability to transform into Super Saiyan and seem to be able to achieve the form differently to Universe 7 Saiyans. Universe 1 Saiyans ' Future Saiyans ' Universe 1 Saiyans are an evolved version of Universe 6 Saiyans that took refuge in Universe 6 after learning of the Tournament of Power - not knowing the ending. They retain evidence of the Universe 6 evolution, but have since regained their tails which enable them to achieve the Great Ape form. ' Demon Realm race/Three-Eye Clan Hybrids ' Two types of Hybrids exist amongst Universe 1 Saiyans which include the Demon Realm race Hybrids and the Three-Eyed Clan Hybrids. Legendary Saiyans A unique type of Saiyans that exist in both Universe 6 and Universe 7. These Saiyans are considered demonic and have massive power levels even upon birth. These Saiyans possess the ability to turn Legendary Super Saiyan List of full-blooded Saiyans List of Half-Saiyans and Modified Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Lists